


Build-a-Boyfriend

by twophan



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Human AU, M/M, One Shot, Trans Male Character, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twophan/pseuds/twophan
Summary: It's Valentines Day. Trophy is determined to make a better teddy bear than Knife. Fan is just happy to spend time with him.





	Build-a-Boyfriend

Trophy and Fan walked through the relatively crowded mall. It was Valentines Day, and the two had just finished their lunch date. Sure, it wasn't anything special, but Trophy didn't feel comfortable making their relationship public to  _everyone_  just yet. Besides, they were going to have a movie night for just the two of them when they were back at the hotel, anyways.

"So, you want to stop by any stores before we go back home,  _babe_?" Fan asked, the final word quiet enough to only be heard by himself and his taller boyfriend. A light flush came to Trophy's face at his choice of words. 

"I think that's all. I don't think there's-"

He cut off his reply, suddenly standing still. Walking out of a brightly lit store was none other than Knife and his boyfriend, Pickle. After a long period of reflection and an apology, Knife and Trophy had managed to get on neutral terms with eachother. However, the two couldn't help but harbor a slight rivalry- it was hard to forget the tension between them that remained from the show's events. Trophy's thoughts snapped back to the present.

Pickle was carrying a bear-patterned cardboard box as his grey-haired boyfriend walked alongside him. The two seemingly didn't notice Trophy and Fan as they walked out of the mall- they must have been in their own lovey dovey world.

Trophy's gaze fell back on the store. Build-A-Bear. It was decorated with hearts for the occasion, and there was a display of a heart patterned bear front and center. Those two were trying to show off, weren't they? They wanted to rub their cutest-couple-in-the-hotel status in his face. 

Fan tugged at Trophy's arm. "Uh, Trophy? Why'd you stop?"

He didn't reply. Those two just  _had_ to be the shining example of a hopelessly loving couple, didn't they. Well, Trophy wasn't going to let them overshadow him. He firmly grasped Fan's hand and bolted to the shop, the shorter man letting out a surprised yelp. "Trophy?! What are you doing?" 

As they came to a halt at the entrance, Trophy turned and faced Fan. "Listen. I'm not letting Knife and his dumb over-affectionate boyfriend outdo us." His prior reluctance to be seen in a relationship had been replaced with a desire to win- this was a contest, and he was going to come in  _first_. "We're going to build a goddamn bear."

Fan looked stunned, but a smile began forming on his face. "I never thought you were the type to like stuffed animals, Trophy. But let's do this!" He grabbed Trophy's hand, and they stepped into the cheery store.

It was filled with kids, parents, and a few teenagers who just seemed like they were messing around. The walls were decked out in Valentines decorations and shelves stacked with cutesy teddy bears. The amount of people made Trophy feel self conscious. His mind filled with thoughts like  _'I don't belong here, what if someone recognizes me, what if they know-'_  as they walked up to the bins filled with unstuffed bears. Fan peeked over his shoulder, his eyes scanning the piles of brightly colored fake fur. "Well, it's Valentines Day, so we should get one for the occasion, right?" He reached into a nearly empty pile and pulled out an empty teddy patterned with hearts. "I think this is the one they're advertising as the special, limited edition love one."

Trophy snapped out of his dysphoria-clouded thoughts and stared at what Fan held. "Uh, yeah. Sure." Fan glanced up at his tall boyfriend, looking concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked, quietly so that the other customers couldn't hear. "I know things like this make you feel uncomfortable. We can leave if you want." Trophy was quiet, but suddenly pulled Fan closer. Normally he wouldn't do something affectionate like that in public, but something felt different. He took a deep breath. 

"Trophy?" Fan whispered, squeezing the others hand reassuringly.

It was strange, comforting your boyfriend through a dysphoric episode in the middle of a Build-A-Bear. But Fan didn't mind. From the start of their relationship, he had known about Trophy's fear of showing weakness, of displaying any emotion that could be seen as  _feminine_ or  _weak_. The fact that Trophy loved him enough to open up about his secrets and fears was what mattered the most to him. Not public displays of affection, not stereotypical relationship activities, but the fact that they could trust each other enough to talk about their insecurities.

They stayed there for a few minutes, just holding each other. Fan was whispering words of encouragement to him. 

Trophy eventually took a step back, seeming calmer after their brief hug. "...Thanks." He said quietly. Fan smiled softly, glad that he was feeling better. Trophy looked back down to the unstuffed teddy. "Let's make this thing. Knife and Pickle won't be so high and mighty about their stupid plush when they see this bad boy!" Trophy confidently grabbed Fan's hand as they got in line to get their bear stuffed.

* * *

 

The next couple of minutes seemed like a blur. They got their bear filled with fluff (Trophy seemed like he was holding back tears during the whole heart-ceremony thing), they named it ("Valentina!" Fan had suggested. Trophy couldn't help but laugh a little. "You're so cheesy.") and they were now just buying accessories for it.

Fan picked up a miniature pair of sunglasses, failing to fit them on his face. Trophy burst into laughter at the sight. "They don't suit me, but I think she'd appreciate them." Fan stated. Trophy nodded, grabbing a tiny red sundress for the bear, and they paid at the cash register. Trophy carried out the cardboard box containing Valentina as they left the store, his other hand linked with Fan's.

"Now, are you ready for our movie night?" Fan asked, a wide smile present on his face. Trophy confidently smiled back.

"Of course I am!"

**Author's Note:**

> (banging on a desk) TROPHY AND FAN ARE GAY TRANS MEN


End file.
